


Focus on Me

by Lemon_Chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a model, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is a manager, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hunk is a model, Keith is a photographer, Lance is a model, M/M, Model AU, Pidge is a photographer, Shiro is a model, Slow Burn, tags will update as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Chan/pseuds/Lemon_Chan
Summary: Blue always knew when something big was coming, but nothing could prepare Lance for the day about to come. That morning he promptly woke up to Hunk’s knocking on the door at 6am, whizzed through his skincare routine with him in their bathroom, grabbed one banana and one coffee each then dashed to their uber waiting outside. Blue had purred all through their entire morning rush and Lance really should’ve paid more attention.---Lance is an astronomy major and his life gets turned on it's head when he's strung into the world of high fashion, runway models and rude photographers.





	Focus on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just wanted to chill with his bestfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long (once again) since i've written for fandom. I know i've got another series that i should probably have finished before starting this one but i haven't been inspired for that one so have this instead. I haven't seen too many fics about Model!Lance which is a darn shame coz the boy is just so beautiful.

Blue always knew when something big was coming, but nothing could prepare Lance for the day about to come. That morning he promptly woke up to Hunk’s knocking on the door at 6am, whizzed through his skincare routine with him in their bathroom, grabbed one banana and one coffee each then dashed to their uber waiting outside. Blue had purred all through their entire morning rush and Lance really should’ve paid more attention.

The ride to the studio wasn’t too eventful and as always, Lance did Hunk’s makeup in the car. In the beginning Hunk had his makeup done by the onsite makeup artist but Hunk’s manager decided that they liked Lance’s work better. Now whenever Lance joins Hunk to a shoot, he does the makeup.

Rushing in through the doors, the hair stylists got straight to work and began mousing up Hunk’s hair into a dashing slicked back frame. Lance always liked watching the hair stylists in action, as if he could absorb their nimble fingers.

The shoot went without a hitch and while Lance looked over some of the photos, Hunk munched on some of the snacks provided, an apple here, a smoothie there. Things were wrapping up and Lance was more than prepared to head straight out the door and to the closest beach.

It wasn’t Lance’s first time accompanying Hunk to a shoot, the big guy was constantly booked out doing everything from sports catalogues to casual fashion- Hunk’s a versatile guy after all. However, not even Lance could quite predict… whatever this could be called.

“The name’s Coran and I implore you that Altea Model Management is where you should be!”

That’s the tenth time he’d been asked in the past 5 minutes.

Lance sighed, this guy was the epitome of persistence. He’d thought about modelling- of course he had his best friend was a model- but there were so many other more charismatic people with his body type. What chance did Lance even have if he tried breaking into the industry?

“The name's Lance and for the tenth time no thanks, I don’t want to be a part of Altea Model Management.”

Hunk had finished his shoot by midday, giving them plenty of time afterwards to chill out and have some fun. Ever since they’d gotten out of high school, trying to find time in each other’s schedules had been a dime in a dozen. Lance just wanted to spend the one day they were both free doing whatever they could.

“But you see Lance, this is a one in a lifetime opportunity! Altea Management only contracts the biggest and best names in the industry, you’d have to be mad to turn us down!”

Lance gave Hunk a look for the umpteenth time. Hunk responded back in a shrug.

“Well he is telling the truth at least.” Said Hunk.

Lance faced back to Coran and declared “Name one person from your management that could actually impress me then.”

Coran’s eyes shone and for a second Lance genuinely felt regret.

“Allura Altea, or more commonly known as just Allura.”

Lance tensed. Of course. The company was literally named after her father and current CEO Alfor Altea. Lance didn’t really keep up with models or high fashion but Allura was basically a household name, plastered over billboards from the west to the east and was even a United Nations ambassador. However Allura was referred to by just that. Allura. He couldn’t be blamed for not putting two and two together whilst under the pressure and headache of wanting to leave as fast as possible.

Lance saw the glint in Coran’s eyes again and if that wasn’t enough to give him nightmares, he didn’t know what was. Hunk coughed once, bringing both of their attentions to him instead.

“Coran while Lance is clearly flattered by your offer, would you be able to give us a business card and some time to think this through? Surely as a manager you’d agree-no encourage your talents to be savvy and really consider the prospect of an offer such as this.”

Lance could feel his eyes form into hearts, Hunk was a true bro through thick and thin. Coran’s face strained and Lance might’ve felt sympathy if the man hadn’t gotten down on one knee and bowed to him. Hunk was as puzzled as he was.

“Lance I wouldn’t beg if I didn’t need to but the truth is Allura’s partner called in sick 15 minutes ago but this is Allura’s last day in LA and her schedule is quite frankly so over packed that if we don’t find another model in the next 2 minutes we’ll just have to cancel the whole project and all parties will be left utterly disappointed and think of the children Lance, think of the children!”

Coran huffed. Lance stood stock still. Hunk was mildly impressed. After a moment of silence Lance sighed, again, for the umpteenth time that day. But before he could reject Coran, once again, Lance felt his entire left lung collapse because, popping out of the door at the other end of the hallway was Allura. Real, in the flesh, deep umber and radiant like moonlight Allura Atlea, frantically waltzing straight towards them. She moved with an air of elegance that even the expression of distress looked stunning channeled through her delicate features. Lance wasn’t even breathing by the time she stood directly in front of them focusing on Coran. They whispered, stray words floating like lost sheep all while glancing Lance’s way.

“You, would you like to be a model?”

Hunk opened his mouth but Lance beat him too it.

“Absolutely.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send your pain [here.](http://silentsymphonie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
